


Forever

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, cruddy drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-I blame my friend Fflewfy for everything Homestuck-</p><p>Sometimes, Her Imperial Condescension visits you. You can't even pretend you aren't glad to see her, you're so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your body has become a prison. You are a novelty, a sentient battery, you are a pet. Her Imperious Condescension, the troll your friends died for opposing, she often visits you. She plays with your hair, strokes your emaciated cheek. You cannot die, her touch keeps you alive.

For the first few centuries, she mocked you, whispered cruel things about how you failed your friends.

In time, you become her confidant. She tells you everything, her arms wrapped around your skinny waist like you're her moirail.

_Let me die. Let me go._

_  
_She would only smile and kiss your forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have another little drabble. Just felt like writing.

She was once so beautiful. The gorgeous empress who did terrible, cruel things. Monsters sometimes wear lovely faces and have masses of thick, dark hair. Her beauty was thought to be something that could never fade. The blood in her veins granting her a long, long life.

But she lost something.

You weren't sure when or where. You only saw her when she came to you, after all, childishly demanding your attention. As she plays with your hair, commenting on how long it's gotten, you think you figure it out.

Her eyes. Those cold, clever eyes are now empty and blurred.You say nothing, of course. You let her fuss over you and listen to her every complaint. She's the only company you have.  
  
She kisses your forehead, a press of startling cold against your sweat-soaked skin. And then she is gone, leaving you alone again until she remembered you were there or until she needed something.

She was once so beautiful.


End file.
